This invention relates generally to aircraft cockpit displays and more particularly, to methods and systems for performing charting tasks on aircraft cockpit displays.
At least some known aircraft include cockpit displays use charts and other information displays that aid in navigation and situational awareness. For example, charts displayed on electronic displays, referred to herein as electronic charts, typically are used for a wide variety of aspects of flight and flight planning. However, certain elements on such electronic charts are difficult to read. While magnification of such on the displays is known, such systems are limited to the magnification of the entire chart or display even though the context of the information may be reduced when zoomed in to a level required for readability. Outside of magnifying the entire chart, there are no known systems or methods that allow for enhanced readability of specific electronic chart elements, particularly under low light conditions. Further, cumbersome zooming of the entire area display may sometimes result in a desired portion of the information being off-screen in order to view a second portion of the information. Finally, the attention that a pilot has to utilize when zooming in and zooming out on an electronic chart would be better utilized elsewhere.
It is apparent that an approach to viewing of relevant information about the points on an electronic chart, for example, latitude/longitude, radial and distance to a VOR outside of zooming in and out on an electronic chart would be beneficial to aircraft operation.